


BloodLines

by fileg



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fileg/pseuds/fileg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "Inspired By" Drabble challenge, based on <i>The Blood of Kings</i>  by Chris</p>
            </blockquote>





	BloodLines

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

My Uncle’s voice called me from my sleep to share the secret hours of the night. He guided me across the cobbled courtyards, into the glow of torchlight and trust.

There, Eorl taught me that _A Life For A Life_ does not always mean a life is taken; two spirits can collide, each giving the gift of their own heart.

There, in my father’s arms, I knew that honour, courage, and love run in the Blood of Kings.

There I held a new life in my arms; Firefoot.

I went into the stables a boy; I came out a man.

 

 

*********

This drabble was written for the story ["The Blood Of Kings" ](http://henneth-annun.net/members/works/chapter.cfm?STID=1631)by Chris  



End file.
